<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>横膈肌痉挛 by YakultDelivering</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449730">横膈肌痉挛</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YakultDelivering/pseuds/YakultDelivering'>YakultDelivering</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Velvet (K-pop Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:35:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YakultDelivering/pseuds/YakultDelivering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Sooyoung | Joy/Son Seungwan | Wendy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>横膈肌痉挛</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>朴秀荣迷迷糊糊从沙发上醒来的时候电视还在播放着电影的片尾曲，抬手一看表发现已经是凌晨，担心孙胜完也在沙发上着凉，刚想去把人叫醒好回房去，转头却看见孙胜完盘腿在旁边小沙发上，坐得笔直。</p><p>“姐姐，怎么了？”朴秀荣有点奇怪，但还是冲她招招手。</p><p>“我……没事，嗯……”孙胜完摇摇头，身体却突然小幅度地颤抖了一下，然后立马慌张地捂住了嘴巴。</p><p>“啊，姐姐。”</p><p>朴秀荣愣了一下，不过同居数月的经历让她对孙胜完的生活习性了如指掌，按道理说一只狐狸和一只花栗鼠碰面一定会出大事，毕竟再没追求的狐狸也是肉食动物，更何况朴秀荣喜欢捉弄别人的兴趣比任何同类都强，但这次比较特殊，狡猾的小狐狸和温吞的花栗鼠最终滚到一张床上去了，所以朴秀荣明白过来，眼前这只正在打嗝的花栗鼠——</p><p>“你是不是发情了？”</p><p>不知道让打嗝作为花栗鼠发情期的一大征兆是哪个自然之神想出的恶趣味，但事实就是如此，孙胜完拼命捂着嘴巴，可是唔唔呃呃的声音仍旧源源不断从她喉咙底冒出来，横膈肌痉挛不是凭借意志就能阻止的，更糟糕的事情马上发生，在孙胜完颤抖了两下后，她的花栗鼠耳朵和毛绒绒的大尾巴就不受控制地出现了。</p><p>“呜……秀荣，我本来不想吵醒你的。”</p><p>孙胜完一边打着嗝一边断断续续地说着话，自认为耐心不足的朴秀荣早就行动力满分地压倒了她。</p><p>“需要我的话，姐姐可以直接说啊。”</p><p>朴秀荣亲亲她被生理泪水打湿的睫毛，再亲亲她发红的嘴唇，颤抖的下巴，宽松的家居服很容易被解开，朴秀荣的手悄无声息地探入，在捉住小巧的那点后得到了对方一声绵长的反馈。</p><p>孙胜完的胸膛起伏得厉害，打嗝的混乱急促感折磨着她，情欲的空虚迫切感也在折磨着她，朴秀荣不着重点的抚慰是最大的折磨，急红了眼的花栗鼠生气地拿膝盖顶了顶了她，没有反应，干脆张口狠狠咬在了那人的肩膀上，成功让朴秀荣倒吸一口冷气。</p><p>“你不要……嗯，太过分了。”孙胜完没什么威慑力地警告着，失去了衣服布料庇护的皮肤都泛着可爱的红，打嗝带来的深呼吸间肋骨的形状清晰可见。</p><p>“姐姐真狡猾。”朴秀荣很好说话地送入了自己的手指，她此刻非常兴奋，“知道我最喜欢痛的，所以用这个来刺激我，真狡猾。”</p><p>小狐狸的耳朵和尾巴也冒出来了，火红的色块在孙胜完模糊的视野里晃动着，她的身体也在朴秀荣的手指下晃动着，几个月的舍友太明白她的敏感点在哪，每一下都颇有技巧性地直击重点，朴秀荣在和她同居前从未有过这方面的经历，第一次被她在发情期求助的时候还显得慌乱笨拙，然而狐狸天生就是学习能力极高的狡猾动物，孙胜完在这之后每一次里只剩下讨饶的份。</p><p>“姐姐，哭得很厉害哦。”</p><p>朴秀荣故意贴在她耳边调笑道，手上的动作开始加速，孙胜完呜呜咽咽地抽动得厉害，让人分不清几声打嗝是发情期所致还是单纯地哭得太凶，孙胜完最后抽噎着咬上了朴秀荣另一边的肩膀，朴秀荣吃痛的同时还在想这样对称的形状挺好的。</p><p>孙胜完用胳膊挡着脸，慢慢平稳了呼吸，刚刚发生的一切仍旧让她感到羞耻：“啊……好丢脸。”</p><p>“什么丢脸，是打嗝还是发情？”朴秀荣一边给她清理身体一边明知故问。</p><p>“都……”</p><p>“可是我觉得都很可爱。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>